Roleplay:The X-Factor Origins (COMPLETED!)
This is the final Maverick Hunter X roleplay before the Sigma Wars series, which is also a prologue to MHX. It shows how the Reploid race was made and how everything transpired before the worst began. Summary How did Dr. Prower discover X? When and where did the first Maverick incidents occur? What happened when the Maverick Wars began? Find all this out in this prologue to Maverick Hunter X! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Sigma the Echidna *Nana the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *High Max *Miles "Tails" Prower *Flame Prower *Karen Prower *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Amy Rose *Roll the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Flame Stag *Chill Penguin *Storm Eagle *Spark Mandrill *Boomer Kuwanger *Gravity Beetle *Sting Chameleon *Flame Mammoth *Launch Octopus *Armored Armadillo *Pallette the Cat *Arcee the Cat *Cliffjumper the Bull *Vent the Hedgehog (present day) *Aile the Hedgehog (present day) Roleplay Prologue: An Epic Bed Time Story 10:35 P.M. - NEO ARCADIA - AT LEAST 5 YEARS AFTER THE MAVERICK WARS (two young kids are playing video games in their room) Boy: C'mon, ya want some? I've got ya Aile! Aile: Hah! Still so stupid, Vent! Alia: -walks in, seems to have aged slightly- Come on kids, it's time for bed. Vent and Aile: Aww.... Vent: Mom, come on! Just a little longer.... X: (walks in, aged a bit as well) Vent, you and I know that we both have to get up early. I could be getting the position of Legion president, and Mr. Zero won't tolerate you being late again! Vent: But dad, I almost got Aile! Once I beat her, I'll go to bed. I promise. X:....(grins) Alright, but watch out. She's almost beat you. Vent: Huh?! WAHH! (dodges with games) Aile: (gets the upper-hand and then beats him) YEAH!! Gotcha, Vent! Vent: Aww man! Alia: Alright, time for bed. (the two kids go into bed) Vent:....Hey Dad? X: Hmm? Vent: What was it like as a Hunter? X:....It was hard to say. Hard to do....hard to take so many lives and feel like a hero when I'm really a villain.... Alia: Well... At the time, there really wasn't any seriousness to the Mavericks until Sigma betrayed the Hunters... Vent: Yeah, but Dad kicked his butt! X: (humbly blushes) Aww, well.... Aile: Mom? Is it true Dad would've been bad? And how come we exist? Where do protoforms come from? How long does it take to get to the Tootsie-Roll Center of a Tootsie-Pop? X:....Huh? Aile: Kidding on that last one. (winks) Alia: Well... Heheh... X:...Y'know. I've wanted to tell you this bedtime story. About how me and your mother met. How it all started....and maybe tomorrow, I'll tell ya how it all ended.... Vent: Awesome! (just then, a Raichu mechaniloid runs in, napping excited) Aile: Looks like Rai wants to hear it too! Rai: Raichu! X: (chuckles) Alright then. Tuck in, kids. (the kids grab some stuffed animals and pillows and get ready for their bedtime story) Alia: Alright, tell them your war stories, hun. -winks and goes to their room- X: It all started on the Space Colony ARK..... Chapter 1: How it All Began SPACE COLONY ARK - 2 YEARS BEFORE THE MAVERICK WARS (Tails and Flame are exploring the Space Colony Ark) Flame: This Space Colony really is old....(looks out the window) Wow....what an amazing view. Tails: Sure is. Flame: Seems like only yesterday since Ivy left into space.....(looks around) Tails: Don't remind me... Flame: I hope she does find her mom....a part of me actually belives that--(bumps into another door) UGH! (looks up to see a restricted area) Hey Dad! What's behind here? Tails: No idea... Flame: Hmm....looks like we need a password to get in. Maybe that Mary-Sue chick...what was her name again? Sarena? Melina? Tails: -facepalms- Maria. Flame: Oh yeah. (types in Maria) Got it! (the door opens and the two go in, ntoicing some very rare technology) Flame: Wow....looks like Eggman's grandpa didn't want anyone to know about certain things. Tails: No kidding. These things must even outdate Shadow. (the two notice some computers surrounding a capsule) Flame: What's this? (dusts the capsule off and sees an X on it) An X....this doesn't look good... Tails: That could mean a number of things. Experimental, ten, failure...just a few things that could mean. Flame: There's a message here.....the date of this was...! Tails: What? Flame: The same day as the ARK shutdown. But this log says this was made 15 years before then. Tails: That confirms my suspicion...it outdates Shadow... Flame: (plays the message) Professor Gerald: (pre-recorded message) My name is Gerald Robotnik. I am the researcher who designed and built X the Hedgehog. I made X with the great limitless potential to think, feel, and act upon his own free will and accord. However, evolution and maturity takes time. I fear the world would not be ready for a machine that could do harm. So I have sealed him away in this capsule. Tests are being done but will not be completed for 30 years, the likes of which I may not be able to live long enough, and with my government potentially betraying us, nor would many of my peers. I ask that you not disturb X's sleep until 30 years and that he follow the right path. I ask all those to please allow X to be one of you. I forsee great danger into our future. Please listen and allow X to live onto his own good. He is my--no, the world's--one true hope. (the message ends) Flame: X.... Tails: ...Well, I think it's solidly past 30 years by now... Flame: Dad, you remember how hostile Shadow was. This thing's a robot with a mind of its own and an armcannon. You really want this thing to be loose shooting everything? Tails: ...Don't talk about Shadow as if you know him. I was there, I know what Shadow did. Besides, who was there to tell him right from wrong? Nobody. Eggman got to him, and the rest is history. We're here this time around. Flame: (sighs) Okay.....(presses a button and opens the capsule) (the capsule slowly opens as smoke risies up and some figure stands up) Tails: -tenses, bracing himself- X: Ngh.....(gets out, X-Buster with him) What...what happened? Where am I? Tails: ...Y-You're on the Space Colony ARK... As for what happened...it's a long story... X: (looks around) Where's the Professor? Where's Maria? Who are you?! (waving his buster at them) ANSWER! Tails: I-I am Dr. Prower... You've been in stasis for nearly 75 years... The Professor and Maria are gone.. X: What happened to them? Flame: Look, stop pointing that thing at us so we can explain everything! Tails: ...The government betrayed them and stormed the place... X: What? No.... Flame: That's government for ya man..... X: (sighs and retracts his X-Buster) I...I don't know how to thank you for releasing me.... Flame:It's no big deal. By the way, name's Flame. X:....(shakes his hand) I'm X. Tails: Alright, X... How about you come back with us to my lab? X: Thank you, Doctor Prower! Flame: (downloads the schematics of X and takes them with them) Later... Tails: -studying the schematics- This is incredible! Flame: Yeah. Never seen anything as complex as this! X: (looking around his workshop) Tails: A massive step forward from the Gizoid robots! I never thought that was possible! X: (looking around curiously) So...is this where you live, Dr. Prower? Tails: -stops suddenly, and composes himself- Hmhmhm.. Yes, this is where I live, X. X: A big place.... Tails: Well, it's half-house and half-lab, so it would be pretty big. X: I see....so what do you want me to do here? Tails: Um... I don't know... I'd like to study your systems. They are amazing, your creator was way ahead of his time, even in this time the closest thing that comes to you is still centuries behind! X: Alright then. Let me know if you need me for anything. (sits on the couch, analyzing the TV and remote, amazed as he watches TV) Flame: So dad, what are we gonna do with X? Tails: He's a technologic masterpiece... I wonder if there are others like him? Flame: Doubt it. We could make more like him, but how's he gonna live with us? Tails: Not sure... Flame: That could be a problem... X: Something wrong in there? Tails: Um, nothing, X! We're fine! X: You sure? Tails: Yep! Flame: (sighs) Hopefully, we're doing the right thing, letting him stay here.... Tails: We can't really let him go anywhere else, here's the best option. Flame: I guess so. (as the days passed, X grew to like his place in the world and proved to be a valuble asset in assisting Tails and his kids) Karen: (doing homework) Wow! This stuff is so easy now! Thanks a lot X! X: You're welcome, Karen! Flame: Heh....guess he isn't that bad after all, eh Dad? Tails: I wasn't the one who doubted his inherent morality, son. Flame: Mhm.....y'know, what if we could make more like him? Robots that are like us that can think and act on their own? Tails: Actually, I've done some digging, and apparently in some scientific circles, there's a rumor that a scientist has been working on something just like this, but the supposed facility where this mystery scientist worked it is now abandoned, ravaged by some sort of attack. Nobody can get close to whatever secrets this scientist may have due to a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Flame: Hmm....we may wanna check it out. Tails: I have a general area of where this facility might be. Let's see this sentry robot. Flame: Sounds like a plan! X: Hmm? Something up? Tails: Hm? Uhh... (Wait a minute...if we're coming up to a fight...then we may need some firepower on our side as well...) ...We're going on a trip. I've heard some rumors about a robot just like you built by an unknown scientist, but this scientist's now-abandoned facility is guarded by a sentry robot that seems unbeatable. Why don't you come with us? X: I'd be honored, Dr. Prower! (An android like me.....) Tails: Then come. -puts a hand on his shoulder- 3:52 P.M. - ABANDONED LABORATORY Flame: This is the place. Tails: ...Looks like a war happened here... X: (looks around) Tails: -finds a heavy door with hefty protections on it- Hey, check this out. Flame: A big door.....I can handle this, stand back. Tails: -gets back- X... Are you capable of a fight? That sentry robot is probably going to be behind this door... X:.....If I have to. Flame: HAAAHH!!! (shotts a large fireblast, destroying the door, prepared) -sirens go off in the room, as a large robot dropped down- ???: Must protect Kreon's creations! X: Flame, Dr. Prower! Get behind me! (steps in front) ???: I, High Max, will destroy all who come in here! -powers up- X: My name is X. I'm not here to fight. We've come to investigate the robot that is trapped here. Please, let me pass! High Max: I cannot allow that! Leave or be destroyed! X:.....No! I will fight back if I must! High Max: Then you shall be destroyed! -dashes to X and begins punching him- X: (trying to dodge and begins shooting) High Max: -swings out at him wide and wild- X: (dashing to avoid, charging up his buster and firing charged shots) High Max: -taking some damage, jumps at him and throws large spheres of energy at him- X: Whoa! (barely dodges) High Max: -creates large energy blocks and throws them at him- X: GUHH!! High Max: -blasts energy spheres at him- X: Ugh! (barely dodges the last few, keeps shooting him) High Max: -defends with energy blocks- X: Oh man, what am I supposed to do to beat this guy? Tails: Hmm... High Max: -throws the energy blocks at him- X: (tries shooting the blocks) High Max: -dashes toward him- X: (gets out of the way) High Max: -throws an energy block at him- X: (counters with Charged Shots) -the block gets destroyed as High Max closes for a follow up- X: (dashes under him and hits a Charged Shot from behind) High Max: -takes a huge hit and falls flat on his chest, then gets back up to throw another energy block- X: (jump dashes over it) High Max: -charges up a large energy sphere and throws it at him- X: (takes great damage) High Max: This ends here, intruder! -powers up for a finisher- X: Not quite! (charging up his buster) High Max: -creates a large sphere of energy- X: HAAAAH!!! (fires a powerful charged shot at the sphere and High Max) -it explodes with a powerful blast, breaking some of the walls around- Tails: Ngh!! X:...... High Max: -on the ground on one knee, defeated- .......You have been successful... X: (walks over to him) High Max: ...I was supposed to be unbeatable...I guard Master Kreon's secrets...since I have been defeated...they are yours... X:....(nods) Thank you High Max. It was my first battle and one I will never forget. -there are two noticably badly damaged empty capsules, but the computer seems relatively undamaged- Flame: Huh?! They're gone! Tails: -goes to examine the capsules more closely- Hmm...these seem to be empty when the blast occured...meaning if there was anything in these...they're gone now... X: (takes a look at the computer) Maybe we can find some clues as to who these are.... Tails: Perhaps... Flame, assist our android friend. Flame: (nods and searches through the logs) Kreon.....obediant assassin warriors.... Tails: Hmm... -looks over Flame's shoulder- ...The project seems to have been abandoned. X: Or the creator needed time to iron out their flaws, like me. Flame; That would explain why whoever this person is made High Max; to guard these two Terminator wannabes until they were ready. X: Seems rational. Tails: The work suddenly just stops with no final reports, and there's no record of their destruction. That probably means the creator found something better than what he was making, and stopped progress on this project and had High Max guard them so that the wouldn't be used for purposes other than what they were designed to do. X: So...where are they now....? Chapter 2: Rise of the Mavericks 3:33 A.M. - ABEL CITY X: Dr. Prower, what's the point of this press conference thing? Tails: I am going to make a big announcement, X. X: If you say so.... (X gathers around a crowd of people at City Hall) Mayor: People of Abel City. We are gathered here today to begin a new age. An age of peace between man and machine. And here to announce this is an esteemed expert in machinery and robotics, and one of Mobius's most famed heroes, Dr. Miles "Tails" Prower! (Tails steps up to the podium as the crowd begins to clap and cheer for him) Tails: Thank you, thank you very much. I am honored to be standing here today to usher in a brand new age to the world, specifically, the Reploid Age! -he has several robots that look like X step forward- I am working to build even more of these Reploids so that Mobians and Reploids will both benefit as two races that share a common goal, to better ourselves and build a brighter future! -turns to one of the Reploids and shakes his hand- (the crowd look on in awe) X: Reploids.....incredible. Amy: (a bit far in the crowd) Hmmm.... Days later, the Reploids started to rolloff the assembly lines. Amy: (visits Tails' workshop) Hi Tails! Tails: Hey... -busy working on some Reploids- Amy: Hey, I heard about these Reploid things....I was wondering....I'm planning to make some specific Helperoids that are non-combat, would you mind helping me? Tails: Sure. Amy: Thanks. (kisses his cheek and they get to work) A couple hours later..... Amy: (yawns) Who'da thought making new technology would be so hard? Tails: You get used to it after a while. Amy: (giggles) Days later..... Amy: Phew! Finally, our first two are done! The next 23 will be after this....let's hope they work. Tails: -nods- Amy:....(allows them to go on) Cinnamon & Roll: (activate and look around) Tails: Hmm... Cinnamon: What is this? Roll: Who are you? Cinnamon: Me, who are you? Roll: Uhh.... Tails: -smiles and chuckles- Calm down ladies. -points to Roll- You're Roll, -points to Cinnamon- and you're Cinnamon. Those are your names. Roll & Cinnmon: (look at each other) I like it! Amy: SUCCESS!!!! Tails: -smiles- Amy, take them and explain their roles to them. I'll start making the chassis for the next set. Amy: (nods) Cinnamon, you are made specifically for medical purposes. Basically a sexy and cute nurse that helps people. And Roll, you're made for housekeeping and cleaning. Roll & Cinnamon: Cool! Tails: -starts working- (as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, more and more Reploids began rolling off the assembly lines and into Cities) 12:17 P.M. - CENTRAL CITY - DOOM DISTRICT BUILDING X: (looking over the city from inside) (A world where Mobians and Reploids could exist peacefully. It's so incredible that Maria and Professor Gerald's dreams were able to come true, but....it came about so quickly. The professor said it'd take decades for me to be ready to be accepted, but all these new Reploids are being assembled and rolled off by the hundreds each day.....I now start to fear....are we moving too quickly?) Meanwhile..... (some Mobians and Reploids are working at a construction site when one Mobian blunders up) Reploid: Hey! Nice going jackass! You know how hard it is to get this thing all set up? Mobian: Sorry... Reploid: Sorry?! SORRY?! I spent hours working on this and all you can say is sorry?! (grabs him by the throat) Mobian: ACK!! Well excuse ME for not having infinite stamina! Reploid: Ya wanna try taking me on, asshat! Why I oughta-- Mobian: Hah! As if I could in this state, like I said, my stamina isn't infinite like yours! Reploid: HAH!! (punches him hard) Mobian: -doesn't even bother fighting back, too tired from working to do so- Reploid: (spits on him and continues his work as if nothing happened) Want a job done right, gotta do it yourself. Mobian: -out cold- ... Days later, similar incidents began to occur..... Alia: -working hard on research when a loud crash is heard by her door- Huh? X: (groans) Alia: Oh! -runs to him- Are you okay? X: Grrr.....those rogue Reploids....chasing them when....I tripped and....(looks to her) Alia: Oh...they'll settle down after a while... X: I....I d-doubt it...(blushes) It's happened too much as of late....(gets up) Alia: -stands also- You're probably just overthinking things... X: (shakes head) I knew this would happen....it took me years to be perfected....maybe we all came into this world far too soon. Alia: X...nothing is completely perfect. X: (looks up) How do you know my name? Alia: Everyone does, aren't you that android Dr. Prower found and how he made all of us? X: (blushes) Well, uhh....didn't know that I was...y'know.... Alia: Uh, you're kind of a celeberty outside of this building. X: (blushing) (And she's quite lovely.....is this....love...?) And who might you be? Alia: I'm Alia, a researcher. X: Alia.....that's a very beautiful name. Alia: Thank you. (just then, Alia's Boss--Starscream--walked in) Starscream: Alia! Those research papers for the month! Where are they? Alia: Oh! I was just wrapping the last one up! They'll be on your desk within the hour! Starscream: (looks unimpressed) It should have been done by now! What's your excuse this time?! Alia: It took a little longer than expected to break down the intracacies of the electronic brain, sir, and I prefer to give you quality work. Starscream: I'm sure you do. The last thing I need is you becoming one of those Mavericks and getting laid to try and get off your work! X: "Maverick"? Starscream: It's a name we're using to describe those weak and vile Reploids. Alia: You didn't know, X? X: (shakes his head) Alia: Oh... X:...... Meanwhile.... Flame: Man...more Maverick attacks. Tails: Well...didn't think things would go perfect right away. They should settle down after a while... Flame; Dad, more and more of these things happen every day! And the public is really getting scared and mad over this. I don't think this stuff's settling down any time soon. Tails: Hmm...a police force for Reploids may be in order, then. Flame: We may.... Tails: We should assess how bad the situation is becoming, but I believe in them. Flame: What do we do? Tails: Hmm...I have no clue...how are the local authorities handling this? Flame; They're using "unneeded force", let's just say. Tails: Hmm... Let's continue to monitor the situation...this is troubling indeed... Flame: Hmm... Tails: I heard that they're being called "Mavericks" by the general population...hmm... -the incidents continue and increase in severity- Tails: -reading a message he just recieved about the Mavericks- ...Great... Flame: Now what? Tails: Maverick activity has gotten so bad that the newly formed Repliforce is barely holding up against them... They're calling upon me to create another band of Reploids to specifically fight them... Flame: Repliwhat? Tails: A Reploid scientist that found his way to us found a large contingent of robots and rebuilt them as Reploids, they're called Repliforce, the army for Reploids. Flame: I thought those were Robot Masters. Tails: ...Yeah, what I said is the "official" story. The truth is too crazy for anyone to believe. Some Robot Masters are in Repliforce, however. Flame: Dad, you allegedly did it with an alien plant creature. I don't think there's anything more crazy than that. Tails: ...That's not funny. Flame: I'm not trying to be funny, dad. I'm just asking what the real thing is. Tails: ...Tikal and Chaos brought them from another world or something like that. Flame: Wow....imagine that..... Tails: Yeah...but anyways, now the government is getting on me on trying to fix this mess... Flame: That sucks.... Tails: Yeah... I'll have to make several battle Reploids for the purpose of battling Mavericks... Didn't want to believe it would come to this... Flame: Yeah.....what do we call them? Tails: Well... How about Maverick Hunters? Flame: I like it! X: (listening in)........ (Some time later...) Flame: Okay, this oughta do it.... Tails: Alright then... Flame: (finishes up) It's done! Tails: Boot him up, we don't have much time before the government puts them to work, and they need their leader. Flame: (nods and boots him up) Sigma:....(groans) Tails: Hello, Sigma. Sigma: What....am I doing? Tails: You are the Commander of the newly minted Maverick Hunters, a group of Reploids who discipline other Reploids who seek disharmony between Reploids and Mobians. Sigma: I understand....thank you, Doctor. I shall not fail! Tails: I am certain that you won't, Sigma. Your shuttle will arrive in a few hours, which will take you to your troops. Sigma: (nods) Later.... Sigma: (arrives via shuttle) (Eight specialized Reploids are waiting for him) Storm Eagle: It's the new Commander! Salute! -salutes Sigma- -the other seven follow suit- Chill Penguin: WAK!! Commander Sigma! An honor to meet ya! Sigma: The honor is yours, soldier. Sound off, Maverick Hunters! Storm Eagle: Storm Eagle, reporting for duty! Armored Armadillo: Armored Armadillo, at your service. Flame Mammoth: Flame Mammoth! Launch Octopus: Launch Octopus! Boomer Kuwanger: Boomer Kuwanger, ready for action! Sting Chameleon: Sting Chameleon here! Chill Penguin: Chill Penguin! Spark Mandrill: Spark Mandrill..! Sigma: Come my comrades. We have Reploids to recruit and Mavericks to stop! -the eight Hunters cheer in agreement- (Some time later, a purple Reploid is walking the streets, rather disappointed) Sigma: Hmm? You! ???: Hm? Whaddya want? Sigma: Identify yourself! Are you Reploid or Maverick? ???: Name's Vile, I'm a Reploid, I'm just having a rough day. Sigma: Vile....join us. Our people are suffering and we need you! Vile: You're the leader of the Hunters, aren't you? Hmm...well, since Repliforce rejected my application, I have nothing to lose. Sigma: (smiles and shakes his hand) Vile: So where do we go, sir? Sigma: Arcadia! Let's move! Hunters; YES SIR!! Chapter 3: Zero Chance in Hell 5 MONTHS LATER, THE RANKS OF THE MAVERICK HUNTERS HAVE EXPANDED TO SQUADRONS, NAVIGATORS, AND MEDICS. Layer: Not bad, boys. Good ridiance to that Maverick. Flame Stag: Thank you, Layer. Vile: Che! I didn't need his help to take him down, he just made things easy for me to blast his face off! Layer: Really now? Well maybe you can try your luck against Flame Mammoth.... Vile: Hah! I can eat him for breakfast! Where is that fatso? Pallette: He's in the training room. Vile: He doesn't have any sparring partners, does he? Heh, well guess I'll be his first! -goes to the training room- Flame Mammoth: Vile! What do you want, squirt? Vile: A squirt is all it's gonna take to bring your fatness down! Flame Mammoth: And you come out swinging that trash talk! I'm much bigger than you, and that means I'm stronger than you! Vile: Size ain't everything, Porky. I'll show you why! -they engage in a serious match, Vile making a mockery out of Mammoth, Vile making him stumble over- Sting Chameleon: (laughing hysterically) Boomer Kuwanger: That was quite pathetic, Mammoth. Flame Mammoth: GRR!! YOU GET BACK HERE, VILE! Vile: -kicks him in the butt- Shut up and take a nap! Sting Chameleon: Nice one, Vile! That asshole will be salvaging his own for months after that! Vile: That chick gave me a challenge, I had to meet and beat it. Heh! ---- 1:20 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - CONTROL ROOM Sigma: (walks in) Alia, status report! Alia: All seems nominal her-- -suddenly gets an update- Wait... Emergency report from Repliforce! General: (appears on screen with the Colonel) Sigma, I fear there is some trouble. Several of our teams have been whiped out at the abandoned mine in Frontier Canyon. The assailant is described as a Maverick more powerful than all those currently in custody. Colonel: I do not believe one Hunter can take this one down. I would highly advise that you assemble a small team at the very least. Alia: That sounds like serious trouble... What do you want to do, Commander? Sigma: I will bring Vile and Armadillo with me to assist. We shall get right on it. Sigma out. Colonel: Be careful, this one is described like a ferocious animal protecting its territory. Repliforce out. -ends comm- Alia: I will send for them immediately. -sends them notifications- 3 HOURS LATER..... Arcee & Cliffjumper: (waiting outside) -Sigma, Vile, and Armadillo arrive- Armored Armadillo: Hard to believe such a strong Maverick even would exist... Vile: Bah, this will actually be a challenge! Armored Armadillo: I wonder about that... Sigma: Soldiers! Arcee: Huh? Sigma! Sigma: Where is that Maverick? Arcee; He's in there. Sigma: Alright. Armadillo, Vile, let's go. Vile: Don't have to tell me twice! -charges in- Armored Armadillo: Yes sir! Vile! Don't go in alone! -runs in after him- Sigma: (follows as they enter) Stay alert. This Maverick could be anywhere..... Armored Armadillo: Roger. -raises his shields to almost fully protect himself- Vile: Right, let's draw him out! Armored Aradillo: Don't be stupid, Vile! Just because you dropped Mammoth into depression for a month, doesn't mean you can take on the world! Sigma: An abandoned mine is a dangerous place, so we must refrain from using high explosives. Vile: Heh, we probably won't need to resort to such measures... -a low growl starts to resonate in the cave- Sigma: (ignites his Chaosblade)....Alright Maverick! Show yourself! -a green light suddenly descends from above with an accompanying barbaric shout, which is dodged but the light slashes through Armadillo's shields and is impaled by it- Armored Armadillo: GYAAAAAHH!! -falls to the ground, wheezing- What is this thing?! Sigma:....It was a Chaosblade. It must use these arts. Vile: Chaosblade, sheosblade, I can handle this! -blasts the mysterious being- ???: -dodges, and is revealed to be a red Reploid-like being with long blonde hair- Vile: You think you're cool, huh chick? -continues shooting- ???: -redirects the shots back at Sigma and Vile- Sigma: (deflects the shots) I will handle this! (gets in battle stance) Vile: -evades- C'mon, I can take hi-- ???: -jumps at Vile, and nearly cuts him in two- Vile: -jumps to avoid- WHOA! Sigma: (slashes at the Maverick) ???: -blocks it with a deft drop parry- Sigma: (continues to duel the Maverick with slashes and kicks) ???: -duels and retaliates in kind- Sigma: HAAAH!!! (uses the most skillful and powerful of attacks) ???: -replys in kind, using Sigma's own aggression against him- Sigma: Grr! This power....(looks around for something to use against the Maverick) -It becomes clear that the Maverick uses Form VII Chaosblade combat- Vile: Well... Few can stand up to the Commander like this... -looks around, and looks at the ceiling- ...It may be our best shot... Sigma: No, Vile. Because this Maverick uses Form VII of Chaosblade Combat, it is our only shot! Vile: Understood! -starts blasting the ceiling with cannon, which starts bringing down large boulders on him- Sigma: (staring on with intent) ???: -suddenly realizes the trap and starts slashing at the boulders recklessly, and gets buried by the rubble- Vile: ...Did it work? -the Maverick barely cimbs out of the rubble, weakened severely- Vile: Let's finish him off! -readies cannon- Sigma: Wait! (holds his arm over Vile and walks to the Maverick, still cautious) ???: -struggling, a faint blue "K" can be seen on his forehead- Sigma:.....(slashes at the boulders and debris, freeing him; then sees his forehead) Hmm? ???: -falls, and manages to scrounge for his Chaosblade, and futilely attempts to stand again, as if something is forcing him to try continue fighting- Sigma: (grabs the Chaosblade) This fight is over. (stasis-cuffs the Maverick) But before judgment can be dealt, you will be repaired. ???: -growls- Vile: What's this about, Commander? Sigma: He is a formidable opponent. He could be of use to us. Now see to Armadillo immediately! Vile: Yes sir! -runs to help Armadillo- Sigma: (carries the Maverick) Commander Sigma to Hunter Base, come in! Nana: Hunter Base here, over! Sigma: We are returning from our mission with prisoner in hand, but he requires medical attention! Get on the horn to Professor Rose and her Helperoid, Cinnamon, at once! Nana: Roger! Armored Armadillo: Ngh! He's not the only one, remember! Vile: -hoists Armadillo up- Can ya walk? Armored Armadillo: Think so...ngh... Sigma: (nods) LATER, AT THE HUNTER BASE.... Amy: (walks in with Cinnamon) Commander Sigma. Sigma: Professor Rose. Armadillo and our Maverick require assistance. Cinnamon: Alright. I'll be done with 'em in a jiffy! (starts to work on healing them) Vile: It's amazing... Never thought I'd see a Maverick with one of those fancy things...let alone being so skilled... Sigma: (nods) Cinnamon: (finished with Armadillo, then works on the Maverick) Vile: ...If there's one...could there be more? Sigma: It is possible... Cinnamon: (notices the blue 'K' in his forehead) What's this? Armored Armadillo: We found that on him...we don't know... Cinnamon: (takes a closer look) Hmm.... -it appears to be a flood of energy in the electronic brain, which has assumed control of the brain- Cinnamon: Whoa.....it looks like this Maverick was being mind-controlled. If I can pull this pipe into the brain, and connect it to this here canister, maybe I can reverse it's affects. Vile: That's probably why it tried to keep fighting when its chassis was busted. Cinnamon: (attempts her process) Come on.... Vile: -looks on- ... Cinnamon: It worked! Armored Armadillo: Maybe he won't be a maniac if we wake him up... Cinnamon: We'll have to wait. Armored Armadillo: Good, gives me time to get some new shields. Jerk sliced right through them. Vile: ... 1 HOUR LATER.... Sigma:.....? -the Maverick stirs, groaning- Sigma: (walks over) ???: Nnnngh... Sigma: You're awake. ???: Ngh...so it seems... Sigma: You fought quite well, so I was wondering if you could enlist into our cause. ???: Urgh...I guess? I don't remember much... Sigma: Hmm....what do you remember? ???: Just slashing at anything and everything...but, there was strong resistance by one... Sigma: That resistance was yours truly. ???: I see... Sigma:...What is your name? ???: ...Zero. Sigma: Zero....will you fight as a Maverick Hunter? Zero: It doesn't seem like I have a choice...sure. Sigma: (smiles) Welcome aboard.... Zero: Heh. Vile: ... Chapter 4: X-Hunted X: (walking around the city) More Mavericks and Reploids are forced to wage war....and as some are spared and arrested, many are forced to die.... Zero: -hears him as he walks by- That's the nature of the situation. You think anybody likes it any more than you do? X: Huh? How can you say that? No android--Reploid or Maverick--deserve the punishment of death! Zero: The death penalty even exists among the Mobians, and they came before us. The Mavericks we kill are so hellbent on destroying the relationship between Reploids and Mobians that they do choose death. I'll ask again, do you think anybody likes this any more than you do? X:...... Zero: Thought so. Few Mavericks willingly come quietly. We were created to share this world with the Mobians, not to take it over. X:....I can't join you, if that's what you're asking. Zero: I'm not asking you to. Just don't go Maverick. X: What is a Maverick? One that does wrong and dies or someone that tries to do the right thing, even if it's for the wrong people? Zero: If everyone did what was right in their own eyes, we'd have a thing called chaos. X:.... Zero: Ponder that one, philosopher. -starts to walk off- X: What was that? Alia: -from behind X- Oh, I was wondering where he ran off to. X: Now what--(turns around and sees her) Alia? What are you doing here? Alia: He wasn't responding to his comm link, so Commander Sigma had me look for him since the other Hunters were away. I should go get him, he's needed. -goes to walk past X- Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Prologue Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff